After the War
by Siriusly Insane Chick
Summary: The war is over and everyone is back at the Burrow. Katie's worried because George still hasn't come out of his room. She goes up to check on him and discovers that Fred's death isn't the only reason George is hiding. Girl!Harry/George.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is just a little something I came up with in my free time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is she still asleep?" Ginny asked Ron concernedly, as he came down the stairs from his room.<p>

Mrs. Weasley stared towards the stairs with half concerned eyes and sighed.

"She deserves all the sleep she can get," Ron said sharply. He had become rather… protective of his friend since the war had ended. No one was allowed to talk about her in (what he thought was) a disrespectful way.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "We know, Ron."

Ron sighed and sat down on one of the love seats. He was extremely concerned about his honorary sister. She had been through a lot in the war, and had been hit with a fucking killing curse! He didn't know exactly what had happened, but had assured him countless times that she was fine. She'd passed out as soon as they got home. She hadn't woken up yet, but she looked more peaceful than Ron had seen her since the end of their first year.

"I wish there was something that we could do," Mrs. Weasley murmured.

"The best thing for us to do right now," Mr. Weasley said. "Is to be there for her. She's going to need people who care about her."

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Bill asked.

"I think they're with Andromeda and Teddy," Mr. Weasley answered. "Sirius would really like to be with Kate right now, but Remus needs him and Teddy needs Remus. They'll probably come over when Kate wakes up."

"What about me?" Katie Potter walked down the, clad in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, yawning. Her silky black hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and her bright green eyes were still foggy with sleep.

"Kate!" Ginny cried, jumping up.

"Easy, Ginny!" Katie cried as Ginny hugged her tightly. She tried her best to hide her wince, but failed horribly.

Ginny stepped back and muttered, "Sorry."

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently as Katie slid next to Ron on the love seat.

"I'm a little sore where I was hit with…" she faltered. "… where I was hit, but I'm fine."

"Did you sleep well?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

Katie grinned a little, "As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was _out_. That's the deepest I've slept since… I don't know how long."

They all smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Katie opened her mouth to answer, but her stomach chose that moment to growl. "A little," she said sheepishly as the others chuckled.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley promised as she bustled into the kitchen.

"How long have I been out?" Katie said, leaning her head against the back of the love seat.

"A little over two days," Ron said, chuckling at the shocked look on her face. "Kate, you didn't see what you looked like when we got home that night. You looked ready to drop. And you probably would've if I hadn't had a hold on you."

Katie pouted.

"So, how's George?" she murmured in a low town to Ron as everyone else went back to their own conversations.

Ron grimaced, "He hasn't come out of his room since we got back. He's devastated. And I can relate."

She gripped his hand, "Maybe he needs someone to help him cope."

"He won't let anyone in," Ron shook his head. "Bill tried, and almost got hexed. It's bad."

Katie frowned, "I'll try after I eat my breakfast."

Ron hesitated, "Kate."

"You don't get a say," she waggled her finger in his face playfully. "And besides. He _knows_ better than to hex me."

Ron grinned, "We all do."

"How are _you_ doing?" she asked him, staring at him concernedly. "I know that losing Hermione hit you pretty hard…"

Ron took a deep breath, "I'm coping. It helps that I have my best friend with me." He squeezed her hand.

Katie smiled at him and Mrs. Weasley bustled in with a tray full of food. There was pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, cereal, orange juice, pumpkin juice…

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Katie said faintly, staring in shock at all the food. "Anyone wanna help me with this?"

Ron immediately grabbed a piece of bacon.

Katie rolled her eyes and tucked into the eggs.

Pretty soon, with the help of Ron, Ginny, and Bill, all of the food was gone. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Katie said.

"You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a little while," Katie announced, giving Ron a look.

The others nodded absently.

Katie walked upstairs and grabbed her wand from the bedside table in the room that she had been sleeping in. She then walked down the hall and to what used to be Fred and George's room. Knowing that it was useless to knock, she quietly unlocked the door with her wand and stepped inside.

"It's Katie," she called softly.

There was silence.

"If you hex me George Weasley, so help me God…" she let the threat hang.

George walked in from the bathroom and stood in the doorway. He looked worse for wear. His hair was messy and his clothes rumpled. He still had minor cuts and bruises on his face and arms. His eyes were hard.

"What're you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I'd like to ask you that question myself," she said softly, putting away her wand. "Your family's worried about you. You've been in here for over two days without eating—"

"Who says I haven't been eating?" he interrupted, motioning to the small refrigerator in the corner of the room.

Katie sighed, "Look, George. I know that his death was hard on you. It was hard on all of us. But you've got to know that you're not alone. You can talk to anyone of your family. They'll help you. And if you don't want to talk to them… you can talk to me…"

George's stony facade faded, his eyes filled with tears, and his lip trembled.

"Oh, George," Katie rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

George threw his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as his tears overflowed. His body shook with sobs. Katie rubbed his back and murmured soothing words into his ear. After a little while, George's sobs turned into soft hiccups and Katie led him over to the unmade bed. She sat him down and sat beside him, allowing him to lean heavily onto her shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do," he whispered, his voice cracking and thick with tears. "He was my twin."

"I know," Katie whispered, gently combing her fingers through his red hair. "I know."

George sniffed and sat up, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down on you like that."

Katie shook her head and smiled gently at him, "You needed to let it out. You needed a shoulder to cry on. It's okay."

George sighed and leaned back against his pillow, "It's only been two days and I feel like it was ten years ago and I'm _still_ not over it."

"George, I would be worried if you were over it by now. I'd be worried if you ever truly got over your brother. He was your twin, your other half. I would be devastated if I lost my twin if I was lucky enough to have one."

George allowed himself a small smile, "It's a wonder you and Ron aren't twins. You're practically inseparable."

Katie smiled, "We're best friends. I wouldn't have it any other way."

George smiled again and closed his eyes.

"Something else is bothering you," Katie noted. "What is it?"

George stared at her and then shook his head, "Nothing. It's not important."

"Yes, it is," she said, lying down beside him. "It's bugging you. Tell me."

George sighed, "There's this girl that I like. Well… in love with, more like. But I think she's in love with my brother and I don't know what to do to get her."

Katie's chest hurt at the thought of him being in love with someone else. She had to admit that she's like George for a long time. He was cute, he was funny… he was everything that she liked in a guy and more. The thought of him being in love with someone else…

But she couldn't let him know about her crush. Because that's all it was. A schoolgirl crush. Nothing more.

So she said, "You should tell her. If she returns your feelings, great, if she doesn't… then at least you've got that weight off of your shoulders."

George nodded, "Yeah… probably…"

"So who is it?"

George looked at her startled, "What?"

"Who is it? Maybe I can help you."

George shook his head after a minute, "You wouldn't know her…"

Katie sighed and plopped back down onto the bed, "Do you want to come downstairs with me?"

George shook his head.

She sighed again and stood, "I'll come back tonight after everyone's asleep if you want."

She was about to open the door to leave when George called, "Wait!"

Katie turned.

"Fine! Fine!" George said, standing. "I'll tell you who it is!"

Katie grinned and jumped back onto the bed beside him, "Who?"

George took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath.

"Pardon?" Katie said. "I didn't catch that."

George looked down at the sheets, "You. It's you."

Katie stared at him in shocked silence. "W-what?" she finally stammered.

"See!" he jumped up. "You don't feel the same!"

"Who said I didn't?"

It was George's turn to stare at her in shocked silence. Katie sat up, "I never said that I didn't feel the same. I do feel the same. I was just shocked that _you_ feel the same."

Slowly, George grinned wider than Katie had ever seen him grin, which is saying something. He bounded over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Down boy!" she gasped. "Still sore!"

He immediately loosened his grip and apologized, "Sorry."

Katie chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So, who did you think that I was in love with?"

George grinned sheepishly, "Ron."

Katie laughed out loud then, "Ron? Seriously? No, he's my brother. Nothing more, nothing less."

George smiled, "I know that now. I just didn't want to come back down and see you in his arms like I did when we came home. I wouldn't have been able to take that."

Katie grimaced, "Sorry. He's been a bit protective since Hermione died."

"I know," George sighed. And then he blurted, "Can I kiss you?"

Katie looked at him startled, "Um… do you really need to ask?"

George smiled sheepishly and lightly touched his lips to hers. Katie smiled and deepened the kiss by tangling her hands in his messy hair. George placed his arms around her waist and held the kiss until he and Katie absolutely needed air.

They broke, gasping.

"No," Katie said breathlessly. "You most definitely don't have to ask."

* * *

><p>"Look who finally decided to come down from his room," Katie announce, coming down the stairs with George behind her, his hand in hers.<p>

The rest of the Weasley family looked up in surprise. "George!" Mrs. Weasley cried, jumping up to hug her son. The rest of the family got up to hug him too.

Ron, however, noticed George and Katie's joined hands. "When did this happen?" he asked in an overly calm voice.

Katie paled a bit, "J-just today."

George said jokingly, "Yeah, Ron. You can't have her all to yourself."

Ron's turned to his brother.

Katie and the rest of the family watched nervously, knowing all too well that Ron didn't like Katie dating.

Katie stepped forward, "Ron, it's alright."

Ron's steely gaze landed on Katie and seemed to soften. He sighed, turned, and said softly, "Don't hurt her," before walking into the kitchen.

Katie let out a breath and turned to George, "Sorry about that."

George waved her off, "He'll get over it."

They turned to the rest of the family. "Yep!" George announced proudly, settling an arm around Katie's shoulders, "We're dating!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a little yelp and rushed forward to hug them. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried.

The rest of the family took turns hugging them and giving their congratulations.

Just as they all settled down on the couches or armchairs, the floo roared to life and a figure stepped through.

"Sirius!" Katie cried, jumping up.

"Kate," Sirius said in relief, holding out his arms. Katie gladly ran to him and hugged him. Sirius' arms closed around her and he held her tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm better," she said. "I got a good two days' sleep and am just a little sore."

Sirius nodded, "That's good."

The floo roared to life again and Remus stepped out, carrying his sixth month old son, Teddy.

"Remus," Katie said quietly, stepping over to gently hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm recovering," Remus' voice was thick as he looked at his cub. He had really thought he'd lost her, and after losing Tonks, that had almost destroyed him. "I thought that Teddy would want to see his godmother."

Katie smiled down at the baby, "Hello, Teddy."

Teddy giggled and his hair turned black and his eyes green. Katie laughed and Remus smiled. Teddy held out his arms toward her and she gently picked him up and cradled him close. Remus squeezed her shoulder before going to sit down in one of the armchairs.

"How are you, Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Sirius?"

Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all struck up a conversation as Katie sat back down beside George. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched in awe as she handled little Teddy. She was so gentle and loving. He loved the way her eyes had brightened when she'd first held him. He loved the way that she talked to the baby and cooed when he giggled. She would make a great mother one day.

_The mother of your child_, Fred's voice whispered in his mind.

George closed his eyes tightly and tightened his arm around Katie's shoulders. Fred's voice had been plaguing him since he had died. It was driving George mad.

Katie looked up at him in concern, "Are you okay?"

George nodded and looked down at Teddy, "Yeah. Just a thought."

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, but turned back to Teddy and nestled into George's side.

Sirius looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "When did this happen?"

Katie's face turned red, "Just a little while ago."

Sirius turned to George as his eyebrow crept higher, "And you didn't think to ask permission?"

"I'm sorry, sir," George apologized. "I didn't expect it to happen. It just… did. Believe me, sir, if I'd planned on it, I would've made sure to get your permission first. Yours too, of course, Remus," he added quickly, noticing the other man.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and both sighed.

"We give you permission," Remus finally said slowly. "But don't expect us to be lenient if you ever hurt her."

"I won't, sir," George promised.

Sirius nodded his approval, "Good."

Ron walked back in and noticed the two Marauders, "Oh, hello, Sirius, Remus… Teddy," he added quietly when he saw the baby in Katie's arms.

"Ron," both men acknowledged.

Ron sat down beside Katie and murmured, "It's alright," in her ear before looking down at Teddy.

Katie smiled and settled further into George's side. They still had a long way to go, but everything was going to be alright. Everything _was_ alright.

* * *

><p><strong>It's crappy, I know. I just came up with it when I had a little free time.<strong>

**If I get enough reviews, I might put up an epilogue!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


End file.
